


Helping Hand

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blind Character, Fluff and Angst, M/M, blind!mickey, possible pre-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is injured when he comes out at the alibi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon on tumblr who wanted blind Mickey and helpful caring Ian.

It all started with his coming out. One moment he and Ian are laughing about the crazy fight they just survived and then everything goes black for Mickey. He had panicked, lost his cool and yelled and even though he'll deny it till the day he dies he blacked out. He wakes up later, Ian's hand is gripping his tightly and soon he's sitting up but no matter how much he blinks all he can see is darkness. The doctor is polite and they can both hear the sadness in his voice when he tells them it's severed optic nerves and there is nothing he can do.

Mickey feels the heat of tears behind his eyes and bites his lip in an attempt to keep them at bay. He can not believe that even after coming out and surviving Terry fucking Milkovich the universe can still find a way to fuck him over. The rest of the hospital visit goes by in a blur for Mickey, he hears Ian and the doctor discuss options. The doctor mentions some possible but unlikely to be successful treatments and Ian agrees they'd like to try them all. The doctor also suggest them both taking some classes to learn Brail and gives them a walking stick for Mickey to use when they leave.

The walk home is one of the oddest moments of Mickey's life, he knows its daylight by now because he can feel the sun on his face but its as dark as night. Ian's hand his still holding his tightly, it feels as if Ian is trying to break his hand but Mickey is to scared to ask him to loosen up in fear of Ian letting go. Ian takes them to the Gallagher house, Mickey can hear his many siblings around and is extremely grateful Ian doesn't speak to any of them past a polite " Hi. " Ian leads them to his room and shuts the door before helping Mickey over to his bed. Mickey lays his head on Ian's shoulder and allows himself to break down for once in his life. He cries himself to sleep as Ian rocks him and whispers words of comfort to him.

He wakes up later still wrapped in his arms, he has no idea what time it is or if Ian is even awake but he has to piss. He reaches out a hand for the bedside table and uses it to pull himself up. He places his hand on the wall for guidance, but before he can take his first step Ian's voice is calling his name and his other hand is caught in a vice grip.

" What the fuck Gallagher!? I can fucking walk! " Mickey yells.

" But Mickey you need help. " Ian pleads

" I don't need shit! " Mickey yells back as he almost trips over a pair of skates on the floor.

" Yes, you do! Just let me help Mickey! " Ian begs as he uses his foot to kick the skates out of his way.

" No! Just no, Ian. Being blind don't change anything. I'm still a Milkovich and I don't need no help to take a piss alright, " Mickey growls.

Ian finally sighs out an affirmative before letting Mickey go. Mickey much to his satisfaction makes it to the bathroom on his own and manages to take a leak without painting the walls, but then it all goes to hell when he tries to find his way back. The first door he tries leads to a small hall closet, the next he can only assume is Fiona's since his hand closes around a bra on the night stand. After finally almost falling down the stairs Mickey admits defeat and calls for the other boy doesn't say 'I told you so' or brag about help, he simply takes Mickey's hand and they descend the stairs together in search of breakfast.

Weeks pass and treatments come and go, nothing works and Mickey finds himself adjusting to being blind. He knows when dinner is since he can now smell food from a few houses away and he knows when frank is in the house since the stench of beer covers every other smell. He knows when Ian's turned on since he can hear every hitch in his breath. The only thing he hasn't gotten a hang of is the fucking walking stick.

The Gallagher house is covered in mess, the floors are covered in not only furniture but also toys and clothes. The stick can only bump into so much for him and after almost breaking his wrist when he trips on the telephone cord and lands face first on to the coffee table he gets use to letting Ian help him out around the house. Ian guides him from room to room and makes his plate and coffee for him at meal times.

Mickey feels like a pussy relying on Ian like that but soon gains a bit of confidence when he realizes he can recognize people by their footsteps alone. Lips foot steps are confident and quick, Fiona's are light and hurried, Debbie and Carl's are also soft but while Debbie's stops are slow and steady, Carl is almost always running. Mickey knows one pair of steps better than the others however, and Ian stutters the first time Mickey tells him he knows hes watching him.

It's a cold night and Mickey is on the Gallagher couch wrapped up in a large quilt, TV turned up loud so he can hear his show, when he hears the soft foot falls that alert him to Ian's arrival. He waits for Ian to slide in the blanket next him but it never comes.

" I know your there Ian, " Mickey says and laughs when Ian yelps in surprise.

" How did you know I was here? " Ian ask as he finally joins Mickey on the couch.

" When you walk, you drag your left foot just a bit, like your shuffling, " Mickey says with a smile, looking towards Ian as best he can.

" O..oh that's...that's c..c..cool , " Ian stutters out and Mickey knows he's blushing, he always stutters when he blushes.

Mickey leans into Ian and lets his head rest on Ian's shoulder. Being blind wasn't something Mickey ever thought he had to worry about, at least not for a long time, but much to his surprise it wasn't the worst thing that could happen. He still did a lot of things on his own, Mickey Milkovich was no lazy ass after all, but it was nice to let Ian help him every once in awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> i may write more to this one day but i make no promises


End file.
